Always in My Mind
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: (5/5) Every little things about you. Kumpulan drabble. Prompts by Reycchi and KhiKhi Kiara at infantrum. Bonus chapter.
1. 01 Pipa

cuma sebuah drabble fanfiksi Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _just for fun_

Warning: au, ooc, typo

* * *

.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menyeret kaki dengan lambat menyusuri kompleks rumah-rumah. Wajah tengadah, mata memicing, ia menghadap matahari yang bersinar terik. Tidak biasanya ia sengit pada matahari sebab mereka sudah berteman lama.

Kulit _tan_ -nya, bau keringat, bola basket, serta lapangan, matahari selalu berada di sana. Namun hari ini tidak. Ia kehilangan semuanya kecuali matahari. Bahkan Satsuki yang kadang-kadang menemani pulang duluan untuk urusan yang tak bisa ia definisikan.

Pipa-pipa malang-melintang di lapangan. Beberapa orang berseragam dan bertopi kuning menghalangi keranjang. Aomine ingin menerjang tapi sia-sia.

Ada pekerjaan penggantian saluran air. Bagian pinggir lapangan ikut berlubang panjang.

"Karena ini siang hari, Nak," ledek salah seorang tukang saat Aomine menanyakan sebab mereka mengerjakannya sekarang.

Aomine batal latihan. Klub diliburkan.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan kepala bercabang. Ia menginginkan eskrim hijau lime dengan vanilla di dalamnya lalu imajinasinya berubah melihat pipa-pipa yang terpasang di rumah-rumah yang barusan ia lewati. Mereka menghubungkan cairan-cairan agar kesehatan terjaga, kata orang. Aomine benci berpikir yang berat-berat. Apalagi itu penyebab ia batal mengencani bola basket.

Ia terlonjak tiba-tiba ketika guyuran air hampir memerciki tubuhnya dari sebuah rumah yang ia kenal. Sebuah pipa yang berbatasan dengan jalan terpenggal jadi dua. Aomine mengernyit mencium baunya.

Sebelum ia marah-marah, dari pintu, melongok sang empunya rumah, "Dai- _chan_ , kebetulan sekali kau lewat! Tolong mampir sebentar. Sepertinya pipa kamar mandi ada yang bocor."

Aomine melihat Satsuki dengan pakaian mandi setengah kuyup. Lalu ia merasa dari hidungnya mengalir cairan merah. Sepertinya pipa-pipa kapiler dalam tubuhnya ikut bocor. Kepalanya jadi agak pusing.[]

* * *

a/n: cross-post at infantrum "drabble keroyokan". yuk, ikutan bikin drabble juga kayak gini di infantrum . co . nr (hilangkan spasi-nya)

Mari Majukan Fanfiksi Berbahasa Indonesia~

terima kasih sudah membaca ya


	2. 02 Pecah

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki; Warning: ooc, typo

* * *

Momoi menemani Aomine mencari bola basket baru.

Tadi pagi, Aomine memecahkannya sebuah berikut kaca gudang sekolah. Wakil kepala sekolah hampir memvonisnya _skorsing_ karena Momoi sedang berada dekat tempat kejadian hampir pingsan.

"Sudahlah Dai- _chan_. Kita akan membeli yang baru." Gadis itu melirik raut wajah Aomine yang susah ditebak. Momoi tahu itu bola basket kesayangan. Dan rentetan kejadian pada masa tutup usianya bisa jadi mencengangkan Aomine.

"Mungkin bola itu sudah tua. Perlu diganti," hibur Momoi. "Atau Dai- _chan_ juga terlalu banyak mengisi udaranya sehingga tekanan dari dalam terlalu kuat?"

"Aku tidak berpikir tentang itu," ketus Aomine.

Mengangkat alisnya, Momoi mengangguk-angguk. Tentu saja, Aomine mungkin tidak berpikiran sejauh itu. Namun bersanding dengan Aomine yang diam dan terlihat berpikir keras membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengungkapkan pembelaan saat wakil kepala sekolah menghampiri mereka. Kalau saja Momoi tidak membelanya, bisa-bisa vonis itu betul-betul dijalankan. Sampai sekarang tetap saja ia penasaran, "Uh, baiklah. Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa Dai- _chan_?"

"Apa jadinya kalau kau terluka?"

Pernyataan Aomine terlontar juga.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala, menatap Aomine heran. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Dai- _chan_?"

Aomine berhenti. Alisnya hampir bertaut. "Ha! Tentu saja, bodoh."

Tak ayal, Momoi memalingkan muka. Ada kembang api ikut pecah di dadanya.[]

* * *

cross-posted at **infantrum . co . nr**

yuk ikut ramaikan infantrum juga.^^


	3. 03 Crescendo

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: semi-au, ooc, maaf kalau ada salah dalam interpretasinya )...(""

* * *

Mulanya, Momoi mengira crescendo hanya ada dalam paduan suara. Namun, ia mulai meresapinya pada kesempatan lain. Saat raja siang berkuasa atau pun sang candra berbinar mesra, Momoi bisa mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Pada sesosok lelaki di tengah stadium yang kakinya menghentak bumi berpacu dengan debum rotasi bola basket.

Bibir lapangan menjadi penuh dengan manusia. Sorak sorai suara, gesekan balon tepuk, serta tarian pemandu sorak berpadu menyenandungkan lagu selaras dengan gerakan manusia-manusia di lapangan. Tempo naik satu satu bak kucuran keringat dari tubuh Aomine, tatkala menjadi pemain utama. Bola di genggamannya kemudian terlepas naik begitu saja dalam kecepatan tak kasat mata.

Momoi menggigil. Sadar bahwa ekstasinya mungkin berlanjut pada momen-momen serupa berikutnya.

Ia lupa bahkan jantungnya sendiri masih menghentak-hentak, perlahan semakin cepat, kala retinanya menangkap langkah kaki Aomine pagi itu. Meski tak ada stadium. Meski tak ada bola basket yang menemaninya.

Sebuah setelan tak biasa terpakai di tubuh Aomine, lengkap dengan tuksedo.

"Maaf aku telat. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Satsuki."

Sebuah buket bunga terangsur ke arah Momoi, menyempurnakan senandung bernada crescendonya.[]

* * *

cross-posted at **infantrum . co . nr**

mari mari mampir ke sana


	4. 04 Halaman

Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: ooc, typo

* * *

.

Termangu di depan pagar tanpa bisa masuk ke dalam rumah itu adalah hal konyol yang Aomine lakukan. Alasan satu, ini bukan rumahnya. Dua, ini rumah Satsuki.

Aomine ingin mengantarkan beberapa barang kepada Satsuki. Sudah dua hari gadis itu tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Sedangkan kata-kata terakhir yang Satsuki lontarkan padanya adalah penolakan.

Ya, dua hari lalu mereka baru saja beradu mulut dengan hebatnya. Sampai-sampai habis semua kata-kata terpakai oleh mereka sengketa.

Kedua kaki Aomine memaku bumi seolah latihan tadi menyerap seluruh daya otot betisnya. Pandangannya menelusuri halaman. Rumput-rumput hijau setengah menghitam tertutup bayangan, bergemerisik halus. Pintu bercat putih itu masih tak bergeming. Ia mereka-reka sedang apa Satsuki sekarang. Masihkah ia terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya? Masihkah ia sakit hati terhadap Aomine?

Tak biasanya Aomine begitu gelisah. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan ponsel lalu memasukkannya kembali.

Kata-kata seolah tercekat keluar sejak saat itu. Menunggu Satsuki mau kembali bertatap muka dan membuka sendiri pintu rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, Dai- _chan_. Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Seseorang meneriaki.

Aomine menoleh hampir berjingkat.

Sang gadis yang dikhawatirkannya melambai dari ujung gang. Sorot lampu jalan menyinari kulitnya sampai terlihat berwarna pucat, kontras dengan rambut juga senyumnya yang merekah. Satsuki baru datang.[]

* * *

a/n: cross-posted at **infantrum . co . nr**


	5. 05 Apresiasi

fanfiksi Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki; ooc, typo

* * *

"Bagaimana Dai- _chan_?" tanya Satsuki menatap Aomine lekat-lekat.

Pemuda itu tak memalingkan muka. Ia balas mengintip kedua manik merah muda di depannya, sekilas menerka jawaban seperti apa yang Satsuki inginkan.

Tempo lalu Satsuki pernah membuatkannya juga bento serupa. Kali ini Satsuki berusaha lebih keras. Karakter boneka beruang dari nasi dan nori. Lalu ada sosis juga _tamago_ sebagai hiasan. Benar-benar sebuah _kyara-ben_ yang cantik.

"Ini untuk boneka beruang kemarin," ucap Satsuki tulus.

Mengerti akan maksud Satsuki, Aomine kemudian mencomot sepotong _tamago_ , mengunyahnya sambil berkata, "Enak."

Sepotong apresiasi itu berharap bisa menghalau Satsuki pergi darinya. Aomine tidak berniat memakan seluruhnya di depan Satsuki. Bukan, bukan tidak bermaksud menghargai. Ia hanya tidak tahu kejutan apa yang Satsuki berikan padanya.

Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, Aomine berjengit, menahan erat-erat bibirnya membuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dai- _chan_?" Satsuki menoleh khawatir. Ia berbalik setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Aomine. Radar imajiner Satsuki bergerak-gerak peka tiap kali menyangkut teman masa kecilnya itu.

Satsuki mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Aomine hanya bisa menjawab dengan menggerak-gerakkan matanya.

 _Berapa sendok garam yang Satsuki bubuhkan ke dalam telurnya?_ []

* * *

a/n: saya akhiri sampai sekian. terima kasih sudah membaca 3

ditunggu lho meramaikan infantrum, yuk yuk.

 **infantrum . co . nr**

Mari majukan fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia~

bye~


	6. Zona Waktu

Prompt: Zona Waktu

Warning: ooc, maybe au

* * *

Nada sambung tak putus-putus terdengar. Begitu terus ... sambung-menyambung meraih kehampaan. Operator nampaknya masih tertidur. Satsuki kesepian. Ia tak perlu repot-repot menekan tombol _re-dialling_.

" _Calling Dai-chan_ " sepertinya bisa menghiasi layar Satsuki selamanya. Ia bosan, jadinya ia putuskan saja. Lalu Satsuki mengintip detak bisu jam digital di sana. Sudah siang. Matahari terang-benderang. Tapi, Satsuki ingat sesuatu. Ia sedang di Amerika. Terbang di langit benua, air asin melatari di bawahnya.

Lima hari, hanya lima hari Satsuki ikut Papa. Aomine sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk latihan lalu kepalanya yang penuh bola basket itu terpaku ke bumi begitu memeluk kasur.

Tapi Aomine juga tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Satsuki berpikir ia mungkin mendahului matahari Jepang, sedang Aomine masih bercumbu dengan malam.

Kemudian Satsuki mengubah strategi, tidak menunggu laut menjadi beku. Papa pun bilang ia boleh pulang dulu. Mobil berlari menjemputnya dari bandara ke lapangan tempat nadinya berada. Satsuki bernostalgia tidak menyadari ponsel di sebelahnya menyala-nyala.

" _Dai-chan is calling_."

"Satsuki."

Suara seseorang yang familiar memanggil namanya. Lembut, tapi anehnya Satsuki mendengarnya jelas. Ia hendak melihat pemandangan di balik kaca, saat serpihan-serpihannya berwujud di genggaman tangannya.

Aomine sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, menggenggam tangan seseorang. Sorot matanya sendu dengan rindu yang menggebu. Satsuki mengulurkan tangan, untuk menatap jemarinya sendiri tak kasat mata menembus entitas Aomine di depannya.

Zona waktu Satsuki di mata Aomine menipis, berkedip-kedip samar di layar kardiograf yang semakin habis.[]

* * *

 **A/N** \- yeay, bonus chapter! udah lama sih ditulisnya. cross-post di infantrum juga.

terima kasih atas reviewnya Kak Hidya dan Kak Rana~

serta yg telah menambah ke dalam fav/ alert, terima kasih banyak. *terharu*

ceritanya pingin nulis lagi, tapi kok hiatus membuat wb, ya? huhu. see ya


End file.
